bulletsandbeerfandomcom-20200214-history
Cast and Characters
The following entry was originally the work of the late and sorely missed Dennis Tallett, a contributor since long before Bob Ames took over the site. He did a fantastic job in pulling together all of the information in the books up to and including Widow's Walk and I only had to cut, paste, and format his letter to make it look like the rest of my pages. I've added to it with data from the later books but it it will always be his page, not mine. Thanks again Dennis; those of us who knew you can count ourselves lucky. Rest in peace. Information from Surrogate supplied by Iain Campbell. A Adams, Karl. The Financial Compliance Manager for Southland Properties in Century City, Los Angeles. Potshot. Abdullah, Amir aka Dennis Crawford. African-American who teaches at the University and was into the black power movement. Hush Money. Adele. A patient at Susan Silverman's office. SPENSER calls her Eagle Nose and Needle Nose. Sudden Mischief. Agnes. She does publicity work at Summit Studios. A Savage Place. Ahearn, Father. Priest of St. Sebastian's Church, San Juan Hill, Proctor. Thin Air. Ahmed. A seedy individual who makes a pass at Spenser in a gay bar in Bay Village close to his office. God Save The Child. Ainsworth, William. Aka Willie and close friend of the murdered gay activist, Prentice Lamont. Hush Money. Albanese, Sam. The Boston Housing Authority representative. Double Deuce. Albrano, Charlie. Evidence specialist, Pemberton Police Department. Small Vices. Albright, Marcia. Part of a sexual harassment suit against Brad Sterling, Susan Silverman's former husband. Sudden Mischief. Alexander, Meade. SPENSER is hired to guard this born-again individual. He's running for the Senate. The Widening Gyre, Playmates. Alexander, Ronni. His boisterous, drinking wife. She's blackmailed, caught in embarrassing sexual situations. The Widening Gyre. Alexander, Rose. A sexist militant who plans to rob a bank. Promised Land. Al. Boyfriend of a woman who has been stalked. Hush Money. Allie. A bodyguard to Leo the pimp in San Francisco. A Catskill Eagle. Allison. Secretary to Loren Bannister; CEO of an insurance company. (His company does work for Cone Oaks, attorneys.) Widow's Walk. Alvarez, Detective. He works in Lieut. Samuelson's office at the LAPD. A Savage Place. Alves, Ellis. African-American wrongly convicted of the murder of Melissa Henderson. Small Vices. Ames, Barry. Taft University's Daily Collegian columnist. Playmates Anaheim, Marty. He was with Boston Hood, Gino Fish. Now he's after the whole territory; wife beater. Chance. Anderson, Bibi. Beaten and abused wife of Marty Anaheim. Chance. Andrea. Hawk's latest girlfriend, a cardiologist. Sudden Mischief. Angelo. Bouncer at the kinky sheep ranch where SPENSER searches for April Kyle. Ceremony. Anthony. A Gerry Broz bodyguard. Pastime. Antone. One of the terrorist group, 'Liberty', who gets shot by the team leader. The Judas Goat. Antonelli, John. Station manager WPOM-FM, Proctor. Thin Air. Arlett. From Middlesex County's D.A's office. Playmates. Arnold, Chuck. Tennis coach, Taft University. Small Vices. Arthur. Shipping clerk at the Esteva Produce Co. Pale Kings and Princes. Astor, Cindy. Hawk's smart girlfriend in Pastime. Atkins, Arthur. African-American Principal of Fairfax High. Potshot. B Bailey. A cop who helps Lieut. Samuelson, LAPD, in the Sam Felton murder. A Savage Place. Badyrka, Fadeyushka. Soldier in the Ukrainian mafia. Killed by Hawk. Cold Service. Baldy. A deacon in the Reorganized Church of the Redemption. Valediction. Banks, Tommy. Boston dance company owner in Valediction. Barnes, Luther. City attorney in Potshot. Bannister, Loren. CEO of an insurance company. Widow's Walk. Barb. Works the checkout counter at Donovan's Liquor. Widow's Walk. Barry. A bright young man on Congressman Browne's staff. The Widening Gyre. Bartlett, Delilah. Kevin Bartlett's half sister also called Dolly. God Save The Child. Bartlett, Kevin. The fourteen-year-old who runs away from his greedy parents and befriended by a bodybuilder. God Save The Child. Bartlett, Margery. Kevin's spendthrift mother. God Save The Child. Bartlett, Roger. Construction company owner more interested in his wife's spending habits than his children. God Save The Child. Bates, Billy. A regular customer with his wife at The Jack Rabbit Bar in Potshot. Beer Keg. One of four thugs sent to rough up SPENSER. Small Vices. Beale, Leonard. Loudon Tripp's stockbroker. Paper Doll. Beaumont, Richie. Business associate of Gerry Broz who carries the bags of money. Pastime. Becker, Abigail. Branch bank manager and Bibi Anderson's friend from high school. Chance. Becker, Deputy Sheriff Dalton. African-American at the Lamarr substation, Columbia Co., Georgia. Hugger Mugger. Bellini, Mario. Detective partner of Jerry Francis. Bad Business. Belson, Det. Sgt. Frank. Quirk's assistant at Boston P.D. homicide bureau. The Godwulf Manuscript, Looking For Rachel Wallace, Valediction, Ceremony, Playmates, Crimson Joy, Pastime, Double Deuce, Paper Doll, Thin Air, Small Vices, Hush Money, Potshot, Widow's Walk, Back Story, Bad Business, Cold Service. Belson, Kitty. Frank Belson's first wife. Thin Air. Belson, Lisa. Frank Belson's second wife who gets kidnapped in Thin Air and is mentioned in Potshot, Widow's Walk. Benny. Patrol cop watching a demonstration against Rachel Wallace. Looking For Rachel Wallace. Bernie. Sheriff's investigator in the shooting of Bubba in Bel Air. A Savage Place. Bernie. A strong arm for Jackie Wax. Taming A Sea-Horse. Betty. Secretary to stockbroker Louis Vincent. Hush Money. Billy. Det. Sgt. Frank Belson's driver in Mortal Stakes. Billy. A bodyguard for Tony Marcus. Double Deuce. Thomas. Real estate appraiser who is assaulted by Chuck Scanlan. Widow's Walk. Black, Rose Mary. Mother of murder suspect, Gordon Felton. Crimson Joy. Blair, Mickey. She exercises Hugger Mugger at the stables. Hugger Mugger. Blond guy. A thug. Back Story. Blosser, Veronica. A fund raiser for Port City Theater. Walking Shadow. Bo aka "Curly." Thug who tries to beat up Spenser. Widow's Walk. Bob. Security guard at Jerry Costigan's estate in Mill River. A Catskill Eagle. Bob. A TV studio unit production manager in Stardust. Bob. A waiter at the Mirage, Las Vegas; a native of Dorchester. Chance. Bob. One of SPENSER's uncles who helped raise him. Pastime. Bobby. A forward lookout for Russell Costigan in the Catskill Mountains. A Catskill Eagle. Boc, Jon. Boston Housing Authority Police rep. Double Deuce. Bollard, Miss. Carolina Academy's tennis coach. Paper Doll. Bonnati, Mario. Lead detective on the 1974 murder of Emily Gordon. Back Story. Boucher. Security who ejects Rachel Wallace from the insurance company's cafeteria. Looking For Rachel Wallace. Boudreau, Felicia. Alton Sheriff's department detective. Paper Doll, Hugger Mugger. Boylan, Mickey. Transportation captain at the TV studio in Stardust. Brewster, Peter. President of Oceania Industries, owner of Summit Studios. A Savage Place. Bright, Teddy. Physical training instructor at Russell Costigan's complex in Connecticut. A Catskill Eagle. Brill. A security guard at the stables in Hugger Mugger. Brodkey, Herb. Lawyer at Zenith Meridien Corp. Stardust. Brooks, Albert J. A muscle for Joe Broz. The Godwulf Manuscript. Brooks, Elaine. Mel Giacomin's girlfriend in Early Autumn. Brooks, Owen. African-American D.A., Suffolk County. Small Vices, Hugger Mugger, Widow's Walk. Brown, Mrs. She complains about the Hobart gang who hassled her son. Double Deuce. Brown, Cony. Freelance shooter, found dead in Sudden Mischief. Brown, Henry. He runs the Foot Hill Bank and Trust in Potshot. Brown, Polly. A madame in the town of Lamarr in Hugger Mugger. Browne, Robert. A Congressman running for the Senate. The Widening Gyre. Broz, Gerry. Joe Broz's son who is into different rackets than his father. The Widening Gyre, Playmates, Pastime. Broz, Joe. One of Boston's crooks. The Godwulf Manuscript, The Widening Gyre, Pale Kings & Princes, Pastime, Paper Doll, Chance. Bubba. Helper to strong-arm collector Franco Montenegro in A Savage Place. Bucci, Joey. He was with Mary Toricelli in high school days. Widow's Walk. Buckey, Ginger. A New York hooker who gets shot. Taming A Sea-Horse. Buckey, Vern. A tough guy who sold his daughter, Ginger, into prostitution. The toughest guy in Liddell, Maine until Spenser proves otherwise. Taming A Sea-Horse. Buckman, Mary Lou. Water resource geologist who asks SPENSER to investigate the murder of her husband, Steve. Potshot. Buckman, Steve. Coach at Fairfax High who has been shot. Potshot. Bullet. He tries to put a stop to SPENSER's investigations in Sudden Mischief. Burgess, Jane. Meredith Tripp's adviser at Williams College. Paper Doll. Burgin, Molly. Secretary to O'Dell and Grimes, the strong arms from Washington, D.C. Paper Doll. Burlington, Mr. and Mrs.. Parents of Linda Rabb who live in a shanty in Redford, Illinois. Mortal Stakes. Burt. TV cameraman for the Red Sox game in Mortal Stakes. Butch. Takes part in afternoon granny parties with Gerry Broz. The Widening Gyre. Butler, Ray. Water resource engineer. Potshot. C Caldwell, Katherine. Member of the Liberty terrorist group and involved in the Dixon family murders in The Judas Goat. Callahan. Security in the Ritz Bar in Pastime, assistant night manager at the Ritz in Looking For Rachel Wallace and Ritz house dick in Valediction. Callahan, Maurice. Lawyer for a television network. Stardust. Cambell, Tom. A Fitchburg cop working security for Meade Alexander. The Widening Gyre. Cameron, Mrs.. A housemother at Pemberton College. Small Vices. Caracks, Cliff. A crook from Worcester, Mass. Pale Kings and Princes. Carla. Susan Silverman's red-headed receptionist at Smithfield High's Guidance office. God Save The Child. Carmichael, Foster. A government Commissioner who enjoys debauchery. Ceremony. Carroll, Jason. Hugh Dixon's attorney. The Judas Goat. Carter, Billy. A young Red Sox catcher in Mortal Stakes. Cartwright, Paige. Paul Giacomin's girlfriend. The Widening Gyre, Valediction, Pastime. Cataldo, Lonnie. A Smithfield patrol officer. Ceremony. Cecile. Thoracic surgeon and one of Hawk's girlfriends; shared a dinner date with Susan and Spenser. Bad Business, Cold Service. Cesar. Felipe Esteva's strong-arm. Pale Kings and Princes. Chambers, Royette. A murdered hooker in Crimson Joy. Chantel. Dwayne Woodcock's girlfriend. Playmates. Chantelle. A murdered African-American singer and piano player. Crimson Joy. Chapin, Mal. President of dubious fund-raising organizations. Paper Doll. Charles, Mark. A suspect in the red rose murders. Crimson Joy. Cheech. Muscle for Sigmund Czernik (Ziggy). Back Story. Cheryl. A flight attendant who flirts with Hawk. Chance. Chick. A Boston cop. Chance. Chico. An arm wrestler at the Pequod House Restaurant. A Catskill Eagle. Chita. A friend of gang leader, Luis Deleon. Thin Air. Chollo. Strong arm for racketeer Victor del Rio who is on loan to SPENSER in Thin Air and appears in Stardust, Chance, Small Vices, Potshot, Cold Service. Christopholus, Demetrius. Director of the Port City Theater Company. Walking Shadow. Christopher, Tommy. Former basketball player and coach. Playmates. Chuck. A cop from Wheaton Police Department. Pale Kings and Princes. Chuck 'Horn Rims'. A strong arm for Milo Quant. Hush Money. Chuckie. He and others try to ambush SPENSER outside Wheaton. Pale Kings and Princes. Chuckie. A Boston pimp in Bay Village. Chance. Cimoli, Henry. He owns the Harbor Health Club down on Boston's waterfront. SPENSER and Hawk work out there. God Save The Child, The Judas Goat, Ceremony, The Widening Gyre, Valediction, Taming A Sea-Horse, Pale Kings and Princes, Crimson Joy, Stardust, Thin Air, Sudden Mischief, Hush Money, Widow's Walk, Cold Service. Clancy, Deputy Superintendent. Community affairs officer. Crimson Joy. Clancy, Jimmy. He works in the Suffolk Co. District Attorney's office in Promised Land. Clara. A call-in person on a Boston radio show. Crimson Joy. Clara. Secretary to Dean Fogarty, Merrimack State College. Thin Air. Clark, Dennis. FBI agent. Back Story. Clarke, Kevin. Private security bodyguard employed by Richard Gavin. Sudden Mischief. Clayman, Mattie. Director of an AIDS support organization. Sudden Mischief. Clifton. A pimp who manages Velvet aka Kim Pak Soong. Sudden Mischief. Clive, Penny. Walter's youngest daughter who manages the stables in Lamarr. Hugger Mugger. Clive, Walter. Owner of the Three Fillies Stables in Lamarr who is murdered. Hugger Mugger. Cobb, Carol. Runs a model agency in Looking For Rachel Wallace. Cockburn, Mildred. Olivia Nelson's doctor. Paper Doll. Cody, Swisher. Loan sharking and other activities in Looking For Rachel Wallace. Coke. A fifteen-year-old street kid who will die young. Double Deuce. Colby, Jocelyn. A limited actress being stalked in Port City. Walking Shadow. Colder, Emmett. A security consultant. Hawk has been accused of killing him. A Catskill Eagle. Collela, Dorothy. Organizes Rachel Wallace's address at First Mutual Insurance in Looking For Rachel Wallace. Colton, Leon James aka Coyote. Member of the Dred Scott Brigade. Back Story. Cone, Barry. Senior partner at Cone, Oaks and Baldwin, attorneys. Widow's Walk. Connelly, Cathy. Terry Orchard's roommate who is murdered in The Godwulf Manuscript. Collins, Margie. Suffolk County ADA. Cold Service. Conroy, Marvin. CEO of Pequod Savings and Loan. Widow's Walk. Conway. A whistle-blowing Wheaton cop. Pale Kings and Princes. Coolidge, Gretchen. Marketing director at Boston's Crown Prince Club. Taming A Sea-Horse. Cooney, Brendan. Desk cop with Pemberton College campus police. Small Vices. Cooney, Brendan. A real-life activist in the anti-sweatshop movement at Oberlin College circa 1997. Hush Money. Cooper, Bob. Owner of Kinergy. Bad Business. Cooper, Detective. Las Vegas Police Department and helping in the murder of Shirley Ventura. Chance. Cooper, Wilma. Wife of Bob. Bad Business. Corcoran. She is the Dean at Pemberton College. Small Vices. Corsetti, Eugene. A New York detective. Taming A Sea-Horse, Playmates, Small Vices. Cort, Adrian. President of Taft University. Playmates. Cortez, Raymond. Parole officer for Leon James Colton (aka Coyote). Back Story. Cosgrove, Wayne. SPENSER's Boston Globe contact. Looking For Rachel Wallace, The Widening Gyre, Valediction, Crimson Joy, Paper Doll. Costa. A Port City fisherman. Walking Shadow. Costa, Steve. With the Cambridge P.D. testing and issuing gun permits. Crimson Joy. Costigan, Grace. Treasurer and Jerry Costigan's wife. A Catskill Eagle. Costigan, Jerry. The FBI want him for his interest in trucking, air freight, hotels and the arms business. A Catskill Eagle. Costigan, Russell. Son of Jerry, vice-president of his father's businesses. Interested in Susan Silverman. A Catskill Eagle, Sudden Mischief. Costin, Sharon. Owner of the house in Santa Monica previously owned by the Buckmans. Potshot. Cotton, Harry. A sleazy, major league crook who gets his in Early Autumn and is mentioned in Playmates. Coulter, Amy. Social services worker counseling K.C. Roth. Hush Money. Court, Stephan. Patty Giacomin's elegant boyfriend in Early Autumn. Coyote aka Leon James Colton. Member of the Dred Scott Brigade. Back Story. Craig, Ken. Jill Joyce's agent. Stardust. Crane, Benjamin. Tedy Sapp's lover in Hugger Mugger, Potshot. Crane, Molly. Officer in the Paradise police force, she works for Jesse Stone in another novel series by Parker. Back Story. Crawford, Dennis aka Amir Abdullah. Caught up in Black Power and teaches African-American literature at the university. Hush Money. Crew Cut. A deacon at the Reorganized Church of the Redemption. Valediction. Crockettes. A tough female gang in Double Deuce. Croft, Raymond. The Bartlett' family doctor who has a racket going on the side. God Save The Child. Cronager. Jesse Stone of another novel series by Parker worked for him in LA. Back Story Cronin, Mr. Assistant prosecutor in the Suffolk County's District Attorney's office. Looking For Rachel Wallace. Curly. A strong-arm at the Crown Prince Club in Boston. Taming A Sea-Horse. Curley. One of Russell Costigan's bodyguards. A Catskill Eagle. Curly aka "Bo." Thug who tries to beat up Spenser. Widow's Walk. Curtis, Carol. She writes a feminist column in the Boston Globe and listens to Linda Rabb tell her story in Mortal Stakes. Czernak, Sigmund (aka Ziggy). Mob underling married to Bonnie Karnovsky. Back Story. D Daisy. Harvard girl and Hawk's former date. Pastime. Dappa. One of The Preacher's strong-arms. Potshot. Dark, Cawley. In the Potshot sheriff's office, he knows Lieut. Samuelson, LAPD. Potshot. Daryl. He protects Tony Marcus, the pimp. Taming A Sea-Horse. Dave. A cop in The Wheaton Police Department. Pale Kings and Princes. Davidoff, Lucille. Boots Podulka's sister who owns a radio station in Marshport. Cold Service. Davis, Danny. A Taft University point guard. Playmates. Deegan, Bobby. Into robbery and making money off point shaving at Taft U. Playmates. Delaney. Chief of Detectives, Proctor P.D. Thin Air. Delaney, Stuart. A cop with the Walford Police, home of Taft U. Playmates. Deleon, Luis. Puerto Rican gang leader in Proctor who kidnaps Det. Frank Belson's wife. Thin Air. Delia. Person assistant to Bob Cooper at Kinergy. Bad Business. Dell, The. Forty members of a religious organization lead by The Preacher who collects protection money from businesses in Potshot. Delong. A detective who knows Spenser from his days with the police. Back Story. del Rio, Victor. A Bel Air racketeer, father of Jill Joyce's child. Stardust, Thin Air, Potshot, Back Story. Delroy, Jon. Ex-marine, ex-FBI and murder suspect. Hugger Mugger. Deluca, Jamie. Bartender, former friend of Mary Toricelli. Widow's Walk. DeMilo, Buster. A bruiser for loan shark, Haskell Wechsler. Sudden Mischief. Denise. African-American and new owner of Blair's Business Services, Atlanta. Hugger Mugger. DeRosa, Jack. Local thug who arranged killings. Widow's Walk. deShayes, Officer Joseph. A Pittsfield police officer. Pastime. DeSpain. Port City's police chief infatuated with Jocelyn Colby. Walking Shadow. Devane. A State cop on the organized crime squad. Valediction. Devaney, Lance. Serial killer and love-mate of Darrin O'Mara. Bad Business. Díaz, Angel. He rides Hugger Mugger at Saratoga. Hugger Mugger. DiBernardi, Eddie. He accompanies Vinnie Morris, a Joe Broz strong-arm. The Widening Gyre. Dillard Street Posse. Another gang around Double Deuce. Dixon, Hugh. He hires SPENSER to find the killers of his family. The Judas Goat, A Catskill Eagle, Hugger Mugger. Dobson, Harry. SPENSER's friend at the Department of Motor Vehicles. Stardust. Doerr, Frank. A loan shark and a gambler on rigged games. Mortal Stakes. Dolly. A bartender in Proctor. Thin Air. Donaldson, T.P. The sheriff who helps SPENSER in Redford, Illinois. Mortal Stakes. Doreen. Waitress at the Pequod House Restaurant. A Catskill Eagle. Dotty. Secretary to Adele McCallister. Bad Business. Downes, Philip. A Scotland Yard police inspector. The Judas Goat. Doyle, Jim. Boston Housing Authority rep. Double Deuce. Dryer, Margaret. Dean of Student Affairs at State College, Fitchburg. Hush Money. Duane. Security guard at Three Fillies Stables. Hugger Mugger. Duda. Partner of Husak, lawyer for the Ukrainian mafia. Cold Service. Dukes. He tails SPENSER for hood, Marty Anaheim. Chance. Dunham, Dixie. Basketball coach at Taft U. Playmates, Small Vices. Dziubakevych, Bohdan. Soldier in the Ukrainian mafia. Killed by Hawk. Cold Service. E Eagan, Marge. A Boston TV personality. Double Deuce. Eddie. Bartender at the Port City Tap. Walking Shadow. Eddie. A taxi driver who leads SPENSER to where April Kyle is working. Ceremony. Edith. Liaison executive at Kinergy. Bad Business. Eisner, Edward. A patient of Susan Silverman and a murder suspect. Crimson Joy. Eisen, Bernard. COO at Kinergy. Bad Business. Eisen, Ellen. Wife of Bernard, whose affair with Trenton Rowley was SPENSER's first hook into the whole mess. Bad Business. Ellie. She takes part in Gerry Broz's granny parties. The Widening Gyre. Elovitz, Bill. Husband of Debby, Susan Silverman's friend. Small Vices Elovitz, Debby. Wife of Bill, Susan Silverman's friend. Small Vices. Elson, Lionel. Physical training instructor at Costigan's arms factory in Connecticut. A Catskill Eagle. English, Lawrence Turnbull Jr. Financial consultant, he's against everything that may destroy democracy. Looking For Rachel Wallace. English, Mrs. Lawrence English's mother who is equally bigoted. Looking For Rachel Wallace. Epstein, Nathan. SAC (Special Agent in Charge) of the Boston FBI office. Back Story, Cold Service. Ernie. In the costuming department at the TV studio. Stardust. Erskine, Harold. He hires SPENSER to investigate Red Soxer Marty Rabb. Mortal Stakes. Esteva, Emmy (Esmeralda). Felipe Esteva's wife. Pale Kings and Princes. Esteva, Felipe. Produce company owner in Wheaton who also moves drugs. Pale Kings and Princes. Estrada, Rose. Apartment building in NYC. Mortal Stakes. Eunice. Tyler Smithson's African-American maid. A Catskill Eagle. Evans, Deborah. Pemberton College president. Small Vices. Evangelista. She owns the Happy Haddock Coffee Shop in Port City. Walking Shadow. Evangelista. Luis Deleon's cousin. Thin Air. F Fahey, Ann. Friend of Bunny Lombard (aka Bonnie Karnovsky) at Taft University. Back Story. Fallon, Phil. Local agent of the D.E.A. Pale Kings and Princes, Small Vices. Fancy, Abner aka Shaka. Leader of the Dred Scott Brigade. Back Story. Fat Man. He tells SPENSER to lay off but he gets decked. Sudden Mischief. Fatso. Thug who tries to beat up SPENSER. Widow's Walk. Farantino. Middlesex Co. D.A. officer. He assigns work loads. Playmates. Farantino, Frank. A New York attorney representing Donald Stapleton. Small Vices. Farrell, F.X. (Fix). A city councilman. Looking For Rachel Wallace, The Widening Gyre. Farrell, Lee. A gay detective assigned to SPENSER on a part time basis in Paper Doll, Walking Shadow, Thin Air, Chance, Sudden Mischief, Hush Money, Potshot. Interestingly, a lawyer by that name was mentioned in Ch. 40 of Farewell, My Lovely by Raymond Chandler. Farrell, Ray. Red Sox manager. Mortal Stakes. Fay. A blonde hooker in San Francisco. SPENSER and Hawk eliminates her pimp. A Catskill Eagle. Faye, Dr.. A psychiatrist helping Meredith Tripp. Paper Doll. Felice. A strong-arm for Felipe Esteva. Pale Kings and Princes. Felicia. A helpful nurse in Pittsfield Hospital. Pastime. Felton, Gordon. A patient of Susan Silverman and a murder suspect. Crimson Joy. Felton, Mimi. Gordon Felton's ex-wife. Crimson Joy. Felton, Sam. Movie producer at Summit Studios. A Savage Place. Ferguson, Frank. Racing stable owner in Alton. Paper Doll, Hugger Mugger. Ferris, Doug. Pemberton College cop. Small Vices. Fiore, Rita. Assistant prosecutor, Norfolk County's D.A. office, later a senior litigator for Cone, Oakes and Baldwin. Valediction, Pale Kings and Princes, Small Vices, Sudden Mischief, Widow's Walk, Back Story, Bad Business, Cold Service. Fish, Gino. He took over Joe Broz's territory when Joe retired. Chance, Small Vices, Potshot. Fitzgerald. Security guard who gets shot. Promised Land. Fitzgerald, Trudy. Kitty Belson's friend. Thin Air. Floyd, Art. He moves girls up the chain for a fee - from massage parlor to hooker. Taming A Sea-Horse. Floyd, Lester. Broadcaster Bucky Maynard's driver. Mortal Stakes. Fogarty. Merrimack State College dean of students. Thin Air. Foley. A cop. Looking For Rachel Wallace. Fontaine, Velma. An African-American hooker in the Combat Zone. Ceremony. Forbes, Bradford W. University president who hires SPENSER. The Godwulf Manuscript. Forbes, Roger. Attorney for Hamilton Black Publishing. Looking For Rachel Wallace. Fortunato, Bernard J. A private investigator in Las Vegas. Chance, Potshot. Foye, Mrs. Telephone company employee. Ceremony. Frale, Mr. District Attorney. The Godwulf Manuscript. Frampton, Randy. Attorney for Marlene Rowley. Bad Business. Francis. A customer at Tunney's Grill, Waymark. Stardust. Francis, Jerry. A private eye more easily bribed to drop the case than Spenser. Bad Business Franklin, Pamela. Robinson Nevins' current girlfriend. Hush Money. Franklin, Steve. An orthopedic surgeon in Port City trying to help Craig Sampson after being shot. Walking Shadow. Franco aka Francisco Montenegro. A strong-arm collector for the mob. A Savage Place. Francona, Roger. A Joe Broz strong arm. The Widening Gyre. Frank. Bartender at The Yorktown Tavern, Boston. Mortal Stakes. Fraser, Dale. A Fitchburg cop. The Widening Gyre. Freddie. A Waltham police sergeant. Bad Business. Frederics, John. News director at KNBS Television, Los Angeles. A Savage Place. Fritz. Member of the Liberty terrorist group. The Judas Goat. G Garfield, Patty Jean (PJ). Owner of the 'Chez Vous' real estate company. Pastime. Garner. The Belmont police chief. Looking For Rachel Wallace. Gary, part of Martin and Gary. Bartenders at The Casablanca Bar. Hush Money. Gavin, Richard. A dishonest criminal attorney. Sudden Mischief. Gavin, Steve. Head of security at Kinergy. Bad Business. Geoffrey. Gino Fish's personal assistant. Chance. George. He and three others bear down on SPENSER but he sees them off. Looking For Rachel Wallace. George. He sounds like a drug dealer to SPENSER. Potshot. Gert. A waitress at the Reservoir Court Motel restaurant in Wheaton. Pale Kings and Princes. Gert. Owner of Tunney's Grill in Waymark. Stardust. Giacomin, Mel. Insurance company owner, has sleazy acquaintances who help him kidnap his son. Early Autumn, Pastime. Giacomin, Patty. Divorced, she asks SPENSER to get her son back. Early Autumn, Pastime. Giacomin, Paul. Disinterested in everything but SPENSER turns him around. Early Autumn, Ceremony, The Widening Gyre, Valediction, Stardust, Pastime, Small Vices, Back Story. Gillespie, Luther. Bookie who is killed while being body guarded by Hawk. Cold Service. Gillespie, Richard Luther. Surviving son of Luther. Cold Service. Gillespie, family. Wife and two children of Luther, killed by the Ukranian mobsters. Cold Service. Gino. A security guard at Russell Costigan's lodge in the Catskills. A Catskill Eagle. Ginsberg, Joel. A dentist and Brad Sterling's brother-in-law. Sudden Mischief. Ginsberg, Nancy. Brad Sterling's sister. Sudden Mischief. Glidden, J.J. Dean of Student Affairs, Pemberton College. Small Vices. Goddard, Natalie. Ex- wife of Tony Marcus. Cold Service. Gold, Morris. An attorney go-between for The Gray Man to meet SPENSER. Small Vices. Goldman, Maynard. A call-in on the Jimmy Winston radio show. Crimson Joy. Goldman, Paula. A San Francisco attorney. A Catskill Eagle. Good, Jeff. Doctor who attends to SPENSER's gunshot wound at Pittsfield Hospital. Pastime. Gonsalves, Anthony. Located in Fall River, he doesn't call SPENSER as expected. Looking For Rachel Wallace. Gonzalez, Ramon. Luis Deleon's No.2 and a two-gun shooter. Thin Air. Gordon, Mr. and Mrs. Regulars at the bar in Potshot. Gordon, Barry. Husband (of sorts) to Emily, father (of sorts) to Daryl. Back Story. Gordon, Daryl (stage name Daryl Silver). A friend of Paul Giacoman whose mother was killed by the Dred Scott Brigade. Back Story. Gordan, Emily (nee Gold). Mother of Daryl, killed in 1974. Back Story. Grace. Member of a militant women's group who drives a getaway car. Promised Land. Graff, Larson aka Joey Bucci. Public relations consultant to Mary Smith. Widow's Walk. Graffino, Ethel. Guidance counselor at Franklin High School. Widow's Walk. Grant, Catherine. In administration at Pemberton College. Small Vices. Gray Man aka Rugar and hired to eliminate SPENSER. Small Vices. Green, Kenny. An off guard and a friend of Dwayne Woodcock. Playmates. Grieff, Patti. A long-time friend of Susan Silverman. Pale Kings and Princes. Grimes. A London bobby assigned to SPENSER at his hotel. The Judas Goat. Grimes, Edgar. He poses as a cop and roughs up SPENSER. Paper Doll. Grove, Abner. Tax and finance guru at Cone, Oaks and Baldwin. Widow's Walk. Gurwitz, Amy. A sixteen-year-old drop out and a friend of April Kyle. Ceremony. Gurwitz, Mrs. Amy's mother who disowned her. Ceremony. H Hack, J. Taylor. A professor at Taft University. Playmates. Hair, Gary. Security guard at Russell Costigan's lodge in the Catskills. A Catskill Eagle. Hall, Gene. A Los Angeles police sergeant. A Savage Place. Hall, Typhanie. A beautiful friend of Lisa Belson. Thin Air. Haller, Mary Margaret. Wife of SPENSER's attorney friend, Vince. Valediction. Haller, Vince. SPENSER's attorney friend who becomes Terry Orchard's attorney. The Godwulf Manuscript, Valediction, A Catskill Eagle, Playmates. Hammond, Roger. Head of Summit Studios. A Savage Place. Hans aka 'Scarface' and a member of the Liberty terrorist group. The Judas Goat. Hanson, Olivia. She is suing Brett Sterling for sexual harassment. Sudden Mischief. Hanson, Richie. Raped Brenda Loring twice for Northrop May. Shot by her. Surrogate. Harmon. A Lieutenant with the Cambridge Police Department. Sudden Mischief. Harold. He and Buddy Hartmann try to take Paul Giacomin away from his mother. Early Autumn. Haroon, Haji. Independent ruler of a collection of tribesmen in Afghanistan. Heroin exporter. Cold Service. Harrington, Tim. Mayor of Proctor. Thin Air. Harry. A first assistant director at the TV studios. Stardust. Harry. Muscle for Sigmund Czernik (Ziggy). Back Story. Hartman, Dolly. Walter Clive's girlfriend. Hugger Mugger. Hartman, Jason. Possibly Walter Clive's son. Hugger Mugger. Hartmann, Buddy. He and Harold try to take Paul Giacomin away from his mother. Early Autumn. Harvey. Muscle for Sonny Karnofsky. Back Story. Hatch, Valerie. A litigator in Boston with a nanny problem. Hugger Mugger. Hatfield, Curtis. Director of internal security at Soldier's Field Development. Widow's Walk. Hawk. SPENSER uses his help and strength although he was an enforcer and collector for the bad guys. First appeared in Promised Land and in every other book except Looking for Rachel Wallace, A Savage Place, Thin Air (in Burma), Hugger Mugger (in Paris). Hawkins, Connie. A basketball player playing on the New York playgrounds. Double Deuce. Hayden, Judy. Dr. Hayden's blonde wife. A Godwulf Manuscript. Hayden, Lowell. He lectures on Chaucer and Beowulf at the University with connections to local crook, Joe Broz. The Godwulf Manuscript. Healy. First introduced as a Detective Lieutenant with the state police he has risen through the ranks as noted: God Save The Child, Mortal Stakes, Walking Shadow (Captain), Small Vices (Commander), Potshot, Back Story, Bad Business. Hedrick, Mary Ann. An assistant professor at Taft University. Playmates. Heidemann, Bert. Owner of Bert's deli in Boston. Mortal Stakes. Helen. Bank president, Warren Whitfield's secretary. Taming A Sea-Horse. Henderson, Melissa. Student at Pemberton College found murdered. Small Vices. Henderson, Mrs. Mellissa's mother. Small Vices. Henderson, Walton. Mellissa's father. He owns eight banks. Small Vices. Henry. A Wheaton Police Department Captain. Pale Kings and Princes. Henry. To SPENSER he sounds like a bookie. Potshot. Hester. Sedale's aunt who refused to perform an abortion forty years ago. Paper Doll. Myles Hickman, Myles. Commander, Boston Police Department. Playmates. Hilliard, Dorothy. Susan Silverman's psychiatrist in San Francisco. A Catskill Eagle, Sudden Mischief. Hobarts. A gang in the housing project in Double Deuce. Hogarth, Walter (Wally Hogg). Bodyguard for loan shark Frank Doerr. Mortal Stakes. Holmes, Barrett. Legal counsel for Oceania Industries. A Savage Place. Holmes, Betty. Registrar at Taft University. Back Story. Holmes, Mickey. Security guy at The Grand Hotel, Las Vegas. Chance. Hopewell, Carlotta. Jerome Jefferson's girlfriend in Hollywood. Potshot. Horse, Bobby. An American-Indian strong-arm for racketeer Victor del Rio. Stardust, Potshot. Houser, Jimmy. Kevin Bartlett's friend. God Save The Child. Hummel, Carl aka 'Hummer'. Ex-boyfriend of April Kyle and a bad influence. Ceremony. Hunter, Sarah. Lives in Westwood, worked with Steve Buckman at Fairfax High. Potshot. Hurley, Elayna. Susan Silverman's single parent friend. Small Vices. Hurley, Erika. Elayna Hurley's noisy child. Small Vices. Husak. Lawyer for the Ukranian mafia. Cold Service I Isaacs, Peter aka "Pike." Old friend of Mary Smith. Widow's Walk. Iselin, Philip Ph.D. A patient of Susan Silverman and a murder suspect. Crimson Joy. Ito, Steven. A psychiatrist/director of Pomona, California detox center. Lisa Belson was there. Thin Air. Ives, Elliot. An agent from an Agency who appears to want SPENSER's help. A Catskill Eagle, Small Vices, Potshot, Back Story, Cold Service. J Jack. Counter man at Chelsea's Washington Deli. Crimson Joy. Jackie. Ex-marine and Julius Ventura's chauffeur. Chance. Jackson. Community Service officer and veteran cop. Small Vices. Jackson, Charles. Security guard at The Crown Prince Club. Taming A Sea-Horse. Jaime. One of Rimbaud's goons. Cold Service. Jan. Attorney Jason Carroll's secretary. The Judas Goat. Jane. The strong-arm for Rose Alexander, militant sexist. Promised Land. Janie. Henry Cimoli's help at the Harbor Health Club. Crimson Joy. Jasmine. An assistant at the agency that manages Jill Joyce's affairs. Stardust. J.D. Wheaton Police Department sergeant who harasses SPENSER. Pale Kings and Princes. Jefferson. African-American servant who has been with the Nelson family for sixty years. Paper Doll. Jefferson, Devona. She and her baby are murdered on the street in Double Deuce. Jefferson, Jerome. A strong-arm for Morris Tannenbaum. Dead on the Pacific Coast Highway. Potshot. Jennerette. He works in the New York office of the Federal attorney. Playmates. Jenny. Receptionist at Wheaton Union Hospital. Pale Kings and Princes. Jerry. Bartender at the New York Hilton. Early Autumn. Jessup, Tarone. He takes care of Tony Marcus's business while he is serving time but is later murdered. Chance. Jimmy. He and Gerry Broz participate in afternoon granny parties. The Widening Gyre. Jimmy. Bartender at then Casablanca on Harvard Square. Sudden Mischief. Johnson, Celia. Major Johnson's mother who hanged herself. Double Deuce. Johnson, Major. Leader of the Hobart Gang in the Double Deuce housing project. Double Deuce. Johnson, Mr. Representative of the Afghan partners in the drug trade. Cold Service. Jojo. A gun for Gerry Broz. Playmates. Jordan, Barbara. Owner of the Bijoux on Newberry Street. Hush Money. José. Maitre d' at the Ambrosia Hotel. Chance. Joyce, Jill. TV star on a a successful weekly pyschodrama. SPENSER protects her. Stardust. Junior. A Tony Marcus bodyguard. Sudden Mischief, Back Story, Cold Service. K Kaplan. Chelsea P.D. lieutenant assigned to catch King Powers. Promised Land. Karnovsky, Bonnie (aka Bunnie Lombard, Bonnie Czernak). Former member of the Dred Scott Brigade, daughter of Evalina and Sonny, wife of Ziggy. Back Story. Karnovsky, Evalina (nee Lombard). Wife of Sonny. Back Story. Karnovsky, Sonny. Took over the crime business formerly held by Joe Broz. Back Story. Kathleen. In the wardrobe department at the TV studios. Stardust. Katie. SPENSER's blind date. Valediction. Kearny. A Cambridge detective. Sudden Mischief. Keneally, Father. He teaches comparative religions at Boston College. Valediction. Kennealy. Appears to be helping Lieut. Quirk in his investigations. The Godwulf Manuscript. Kensy. Hotel house doctor where SPENSER is shot in the rear end. The Judas Goat. Kiley, Ann. Lawyer at Kiley and Harbaugh, lover of Marvin Conroy. Widow's Walk.. Kiley, Bill. Retired chief of detectives, Proctor P.D. Thin Air. Kiley, Bobby. Lawyer at Kiley and Harbaugh, father of Ann. Widow's Walk. Kim. A student at Pemberton College. Small Vices. Kingsley, Garrett. The Central Argus newspaper owner. Pale Kings and Princes. Klaus, Clyde. A Fed from the Treasury Dept. part of a stake-out team. Promised Land. Klein, Larry. Dolly Hartman's doctor. Hugger Mugger. Knox, Cynthia. She enjoys Gerry Broz's granny parties. The Widening Gyre. Kodiak Kid. Pseudonym of Rugar, aka the gray man. Cold Service. Kuando, Mano. Married Jack Nelson's daughter in Kenya. Paper Doll. Ky. Leader of the slave labor at Russell Costigan's arms factory. A Catskill Eagle. Kyle, April. SPENSER is searching for her on the streets of Boston then to a bordello. Ceremony, Taming A Sea-Horse, Small Vices. Kyle, Bunni. April's mother who hires SPENSER to find her daughter. Ceremony. Kyle, Harry. A rich insurance salesman who disowns his daughter, April. Ceremony. L Lamont, Mr. Prentice Lamont's father. Hush Money. Lamont, Laura. The second Mrs. Lamont. Hush Money. Lamont, Patsy. Prentice Lamont's mother. Hush Money. Lamont, Prentice. Gay activist student. Victim. Hush Money. Land, Roscoe. The mayor in Potshot. Lannum, Chris. Does Pilate's with Susan. Cold Service. Lark, Sherry. Walter Clive's hippy ex-wife. Hugger Mugger. Larry. A security man at Kinergy. Bad Business. Larson, Lewis. A cop, a patient of Susan Silverman's and a murder suspect. Crimson Joy. Laura. Hawk's date at the Bay Tower Room. Valediction. Lawson, J. Clay. A detective from Las Vegas. Pastime. LeBlanc, Dr. He is Dr. Croft's stand-in. God Save The Child. Lee, Mr. Assistant principal at Smithfield High. God Save The Child. Lee, Uncle Eddie aka Fast Eddie. Part of the family that runs Port City. Walking Shadow, Chance. Lehman, Perry. A mob connection and owner of The Crown Prince Club. Taming A Sea-Horse. LeMaster. Chief of Taft University police, former State trooper. Playmates. Lenny. A blond cop with Wheaton P.D. Pale Kings and Princes. Lenny. Motor cycle repair shop owner in Venice, California. Thin Air. Leo. A San Francisco pimp. A Catskill Eagle. Leonard. Tony Marcus' number two guy. Cold Service. Leong, Herman. He tells SPENSER who runs Chinatown. Walking Shadow. Lester. Runs limo service in Las Vegas. Hawk's friend. Chance. Levesque, Mrs. Roy's mother. Widow's Walk. Levesque, Roy. Mary Smith's long time sex partner. Widow's Walk. Levkovych, Danylko. Soldier in the Ukrainian mafia. Killed by Hawk. Cold Service. Lewin. Next door neighbor to the Buckman's when they lived in Santa Monica. Potshot. Liang. Mei Ling's cousin in Port City. Walking Shadow. Lila. Waitress at the Lancaster Tap. Playmates. Lila. The receptionist across the hall from SPENSER's office. Small Vices, Sudden Mischief. Lillian. She is at SPENSER's answering service. Promised Land. Lin. Hugh Dixon's manservant. The Judas Goat, A Catskill Eagle. Ling, Mei. Helping SPENSER with the Chinese language in Walking Shadow and a note from her in Potshot. Linhares, Anton. Assistant D.A. at Bristol County courthouse who puts together a stake-out team. Promised Land. Little, Jack. The P.R. man for the Red Sox. Mortal Stakes. Livingstone, Fred. Campus police chief, Pemberton College. Small Vices. Lizotti, Carmine. A cop with Det. Sgt. Frank Belson. Valediction. Long Hair. A kid at the Starlight Lounge who is floored by the bouncer. Chance. Loo, Richie. He meant to kill SPENSER in a shoot-out in Boston. A Catskill Eagle. Lopez. A Spanish speaking Los Angeles investigator. A Savage Place. Loring, Brenda. SPENSER dated her before Susan Silverman. The Godwulf Manuscript, Surrogate and mentioned in The Judas Goat, Mortal Stakes, Thin Air, Hush Money. Lucky. A Gerry Broz bodyguard. Pastime. Lundquist, Brian P. A State Trooper in Wheaton. Pale Kings and Princes. Lupo. Assistant Medical Examiner. Stardust. M Macey. The loan shark's enforcer. Promised Land. Macklin, Erin. A committed teacher at The Marcus Garvey Middle School. Double Deuce. MacCullum, Pauline. Headmistress, Carolina Academy, Alton. Paper Doll. Mackinaw. He and three others warn SPENSER to back-off the investigation. Small Vices. Madilyn. Mill River P.D. dispatch operator. A Catskill Eagle. Maguire, Earl. Lawyer and friend of the Bartlett family. God Save The Child. Maitland, Bass. English Department ombudsman. Hush Money. Malone, Anne. Wife of Evan. Back Story. Malone, Evan. FBI agent who investigated the bank robbery. Back Story. Malloy, Kate. The nanny who is being stalked. Hugger Mugger. Manny. Assistant Medical Examiner. The Godwulf Manuscript. Marcus, Tony. He's in the prostitute business in Boston and SPENSER meets with him. Ceremony, Taming A Sea-Horse, Crimson Joy, Double Deuce, Chance (in jail), Small Vices, Sudden Mischief, Cold Service. Marge. Receptionist at the Wheaton Union Hospital. Pale Kings and Princes. Margie. Walter Clive's secretary. Hugger Mugger. Margie. Waitress at the Jack Rabbit Inn. Potshot. Margy. A voyeur friend of Gerry Broz. The Widening Gyre. Maguire, Kevin. New York P.D. detective Playmates. Maishe. A Gerry Broz bodyguard. Pastime. Marinaro, Phil. SPENSER's doctor at Massachusetts General after he has been shot up. Small Vices. Markum, Abel. Robbery Divison, Boston P.D. Promised Land. Marsh, Paul. A Smithfield patrolman. God Save The Child. Martin. With Gary, they are bartenders at the Casablanca Bar, Cambridge. Hush Money. Martin, Hale. A trainer at the Three Fillies Stables. Hugger Mugger. Marty 'Bub'. Lisa Belson's stepfather. Thin Air. Martinelli, Marty (Martin). A paving contractor. Pastime. Mary Jane. Organizer in movie industry agent Melvin Zeecond's office. A Savage Place. Maschio, Michael J. President, Zenith Meridien Television. Stardust. Marvin. A call-in on the Jimmy Winston radio show. Crimson Joy. Maury. A cop at the jail in Mill River, California. A Catskill Eagle. May, Northrop. Brenda Loring's ex. Shot by her. Surrogate. Maynard, Bucky. The best baseball broadcaster, in debt to a loan shark. Mortal Stakes. McCafferty. Doctor who gives help to SPENSER after he has stopped a bullet. Valediction. McCalister, Adele. Senior VP for development at Kinergy. Bad Business. McCann, Sawyer. The last hippie. Back Story. McDermott, Margaret. Girlfriend of Jack DeRosa. Widow's Walk. McDermott, Rich. A skinny cop working plainclothes. Promised Land. McGonigle, Kevin. Gunman shot by SPENSER. Widow's Walk. McKean, Mayor. Name under which Rugar (aka The Gray man, aka The Kodiak Kid) briefly rules Marshport. Cold Service. McKinnon. An FBI agent who accompanies Elliot Ives. A Catskill Eagle. McMartin, Glenda Baker. She witnessed the crime. Small Vices. McMartin, Hunt. CEO of the family business. He and Glenda witnessed the crime. Small Vices. McMahon, Artie. A scruffy narcotics cop from Quincy. Valediction. McNeely, Tom. A Boston vice-squad detective. Ceremony, Taming A Sea-Horse. Meadows, Vaughn. Party guest at the Bartlett's. God Save The Child. Meeker, Arthur. Money carrier, gambler, born loser, Shirley Ventura's husband. Chance. Meg. A blonde hooker in San Francisco. SPENSER and Hawk kill her pimp. A Catskill Eagle. Merriman, June. Secretary to Taft University president. Playmates. Mersfelder, Dean. University faculty member. The Godwulf Manuscript. Michelle. A teen-ager with Carl Hummer's group of teen-agers. Ceremony. Mickey. A big, surly individual at the Poitras party who is slugged by SPENSER and Hawk. Ceremony. Miles. A cop on duty outside the Bartlett's house. God Save The Child. Milford, Iris. Campus newspaper secretary. The Godwulf Manuscript, Double Deuce. Miller, Tommy. State detective assigned to the Melissa Henderson murder case. Small Vices. Millie. Secretary to Jack Little, the Red Sox P.R. man. Mortal Stakes. Mills, Margaret. An attorney Amy Peters consulted after being fired. Widow's Walk. Milo. Member of the Liberty terrorist group. The Judas Goat. Milo, Mr. A big-time crook who doesn't appear but his presence is felt. Taming A Sea-Horse. Minerva. Wife of a software tycoon. She ran off with a fisherman. Walking Shadow. Mindy. Production co-coordinator, Zenith Meridien Television. Stardust. Mizell. A previous police chief in Potshot. Molly. In the front office at the TV studio. Stardust. Monroe, Jane. She tried to squeeze Pud Potter and got fired by madam, Polly Brown. Hugger Mugger. Montana, Lou. Director at The Port City Theater. Walking Shadow. Moon Dog. One of The Preacher's strong-arms. Potshot. Moore, Caitlin. Patty Giacomin's best friend. Pastime. Morales, Esther. Cleaning woman for Nathan and Mary Smith. Widow's Walk. Morgan. A Canadian police officer in Montreal. The Judas Goat. Morgan, Maxwell T. Prentice Lamont's financial adviser. Hush Money. Moriarty, Arthur. Assistant principal at Smithfield High. God Save The Child. Morris, Vinnie. One of mobster Joe Broz's trusted help, later employed by Gino Fish. The Widening Gyre, Valediction, Pastime, Paper Doll, Walking Shadow, Hugger Mugger, Potshot, Widow's Walk, Back Story, Bad Business, Cold Service. Morrissey. Senator Stratton's aide. Paper Doll. Morrissey, Roy. Uniformed Boston cop assigned to Jill Joyce. Stardust. Morton, Baron. Chairman of the Board of Trustees, Taft University who hires SPENSER. Playmates. Mulready, Michael. A friend of loan shark, Swisher Cody. They try to box SPENSER in on the freeway. Looking For Rachel Wallace. Mulready, Mingo. Michael's cousin, strong-arm, chauffeur to Lawrence English. Looking For Rachel Wallace. Murphy. Officer with the Proctor Police Dept. Thin Air. Murphy, Troy. All-American point guard. Playmates. N Nancy. Sales person at Chez Vous Real Estate. Pastime. Nancy. Secretary at the law firm of Duda and Husak. Cold Service. Navarrone, Eddie. Det. Frank Belson uses this junkie as an informant. Thin Air. Nelson, Abby. Jack Nelson's wife who committed suicide. Paper Doll. Nelson, Jack. Once a womanizer but now a three hundred pound couch potato. Paper Doll, Hugger Mugger. Nelson, Olivia. Loudon Tripp's wife and Jack Nelson's daughter, found murdered. Paper Doll. Nevins, Bobby. Eighty-two year old father of Robinson who still hangs out at the gym. Hush Money. Nevins, Robinson. African-American son of Hawk's mentor is smeared about a sexual relationship. Hush Money. Nogarian, Milo. TV executive producer. Stardust. Nolan, Louis. His two sluggers roughed up Meade Alexander. The Widening Gyre. North, Shirley. She interviews Rachel Wallace on TV. Looking For Rachel Wallace. Norton, Abner. Original owner of the textile mill in Wheaton. Pale Kings and Princes. Nuncio. One of Brock Rimbaud's goons. Cold Service. O O, Leonard. Playwright for the current production at Port City Theater. Walking Shadow. O'Connor. A Reading police sergeant. Hush Money. O'Dell, Reilly. He poses as a cop and roughs up SPENSER in Alton jail. Paper Doll. O'Gar. A San Francisco homicide cop. Hugger Mugger. Olmo, Juanita. A social worker in Wheaton. Pale Kings and Princes. Olson. A Pemberton cop. Small Vices. Olson, Chuck. Husband of Janet; Susan Silverman's old friends. Hush Money. Olson, Janet. Wife of Chuck; Susan Silverman's old friends. Hush Money. O'Mara, Darrin. A very unorthodox sex therapist. Bad Business. Ong, Mrs and Mrs. Owners of the Port City medical clinic. Walking Shadow. O'Neil, Elmer. A private eye more easily bribed to drop the case than Spenser. Bad Business Orchard, Marion. Elegant wife of Roland who likes to be waited on. The Godwulf Manuscript. Orchard, Roland. Lawyer, he hires SPENSER to find his daughter, Terry. The Godwulf Manuscript. Orchard, Terry. She is kidnapped by a subculture group and SPENSER tracks her down. The Godwulf Manuscript. Owens, Bob. Community Relations director, Reorganized Church of the Redemption. Valediction. P Paglia, Tom. A Potshot resident in the bar. Potshot. Pale fingers. A thug. Back Story. Parisi, Bruce. Loan shark who sends thugs to harass SPENSER. Small Vices. Pat. A uniform at the scene of the hit and run of Brinkman Tyler. Widow's Walk. Patton, Herschel. Robbery detail, Boston Police Department. Promised Land. Patti. Brad Sterling's receptionist. Sudden Mischief. Patty. SPENSER's hairdresser. Small Vices. Paul. Leader of the terrorist group, Liberty. The Judas Goat. Paulie. A strong-arm at The Crown Prince Club. Taming A Sea-Horse. Paulie. Jill Joyce's studio driver. Stardust. Paulie. One of Marty Anaheim's soldiers, bloodied by Hawk. Chance. Paultz, Mickey. Construction company owner who handles most of the heroin trade in New England. Valediction. Pearl. Susan Silverman's and SPENSER's favorite dog. Peggy. Maid to the Rev. Bullard Winston. Valediction. Pelletier, Sal. A slugger hired to harass Meade Alexander's election workers. The Widening Gyre. Peters, Amy. VP for public affairs at Pequod Savings and Loan. Widow's Walk. Peterson, Hall. Hawk's investment adviser. Walking Shadow. Phil. One of Joe Broz's henchmen. The Godwulf Manuscript. Philchock, Kenneth aka Shorty. A sidekick for Buster DeMilo. Sudden Mischief. Phillips, Buford F.. Waymark, Mass., police chief. Stardust. Pike aka Peter Isaacs. Old friend of Mary Smith. Widow's Walk. Plante, Mr. Cadre chief at the Costigan arms factory. A Catskill Eagle. Podulak, Boots. Mayor of Marshport. Cold Service. Podulak, Holovka. Father of Boots. Cold Service Poduska, Bill. SPENSER uses his helicopter service. Hush Money. Poitras, Mitchell. With the Massachusetts Department of Education, but he likes to supply young girls to pimps. Ceremony. Pomeroy, Wilfred. Jill Joyce's ex-husband. Stardust. Pompadour. One of Vinnie Morris's men with a hairstyle. Pastime. Ponce, Leon. A loan shark. A Savage Place. Pooler. An M.D.C. cop. The Godwulf Manuscript. Pontevecchio, Woody (Elwood). Lisa Belson's pimp when she was Angela Richard in 1985. Thin Air. Pony. The Preacher's strong arm. Potshot. Pope, Daryl. A reserve forward at Taft University. Playmates. Porter, John. Member of The Hobarts gang. Double Deuce. Potter, 'Pud'.. SueSue's husband. Hugger Mugger. SueSue Potter, SueSue. Walter Clive's middle daughter and 'Pud's' wife. Hugger Mugger. Powell. A two hundred pound errand boy for Hawk when he was a collector for King Powers. Promised Land. Powell, Dennis. He's living with Terry Orchard and gets wasted by others. The Godwulf Manuscript. Powers, King. He's into loan-sharking, shylocking, prostitution, trucking and weapons. Promised Land. Preacher, The. Leader of The Dell, a religious organization in Potshot. The town pays him protection money. Potshot. Pritchard, Sylvia (nee Gold). Sister of Emily Gordon. Back Story. Prohorovych, Lyaksandro. Soldier in the Ukrainian mafia. Killed by Hawk. Cold Service. Pryor. Youth services officer in Franklin. Widow's Walk. Punkin. Margery Bartlett's big Labrador dog. God Save The Child. Putnam, Penny. She's part of the sexual harassment suit against Brad Sterling. Sudden Mischief. Q Quagliozzi, Carla. Brad Sterling's third wife, who counsels ex-cons. She is shot. Sudden Mischief. Quant, Milo. CEO of a corporation but leads an anti-everything campaign. Hush Money. Quentin, Nancy. Dance critic of the Boston Globe. Valediction. Quincy, Ms. A concerned citizen with questions about the red rose killer. Crimson Joy. Quintin. One of the boys at The Marcus Garvey Middle School. Double Deuce. Quirk, Martin. Commander of the Boston homicide bureau. Promoted from Lieutenant to Captain in Small Vices. The Godwulf Manuscript, Mortal Stakes, Looking For Rachel Wallace, Ceremony, The Widening Gyre, Valediction, A Catskill Eagle, Crimson Joy, Playmates, Stardust, Double Deuce, Paper Doll, Walking Shadow, Thin Air, Chance, Small Vices, Sudden Mischief, Hugger Mugger, Widow's Walk, Back Story, Bad Business, Cold Service. R Rabb, Linda. Born Donna Burlington, employed by a madam in New York. Wife of Red-Soxer Marty Rabb. Mortal Stakes. Rabb, Marty. Boston Red Sox pitcher. SPENSER investigates him for throwing games. Mortal Stakes. Rafferty, Mickey. Muscular stuntman, protector and boyfriend to Candy Sloan who gets wasted in A Savage Place. Raines, Jackie. Stunning African-American producer of The Marge Eagen Show. Double Deuce. Ralph. A guard at Jerry Costigan's mine in Boise, Idaho. A Catskill Eagle. Ramazottie, Carmen. SPENSER fought him in the ring a lifetime ago. Pastime. Rambeaux, Robert. A New York pimp who is going through music school. He gets wasted. Taming A Sea-Horse. Randall. Strong-arm for Boston developer Rojack who loses out to SPENSER. Stardust. Randolph, Rich. A TV reporter who refused to pay blackmail to Prentice Lamont. Hush Money. Rankin, Berta. A waitress in Alton who claims that Cheryl is her daughter. Paper Doll. Rankin, Cheryl Ann. She looks like Olivia Nelson. Paper Doll. Rankin, Hilly. A no-good married to Bertha thinking that Cheryl was his child. Paper Doll. Raphael, Estelle. Hawk's date at Zephyr; runs a fertility clinic in Brookline. Widow's Walk. Rashad, Representative. A concerned citizen following the red rose murders. Crimson Joy. Ratcliff, Mark. Film maker, Steve Buckman's best friend who had a fling with his wife. Potshot. Ratcliff, Nancy. Mark Ratcliff's ex-wife who lived opposite the Buckmans in Santa Monica. Potshot. Ray. A strong-arm security guard at Summit Studios. A Savage Place. Raymond. A forward look-out at Russell Costigan's Cascade Mountains lodge. A Catskill Eagle. Raymond, Murray. Manager of a Smithfield bank. God Save The Child. Rebello, Mrs. Craig Sampson rented a room from her. Walking Shadow. Red. A pimp who employed April Kyle. Ceremony. Red. He arm-wrestlers Hawk at the Pequod House restaurant. A Catskill Eagle. Red. One of five thugs who visit SPENSER at his office after his appearance on a radio talk show. Crimson Joy. Reece, Tony. Hellion and pimp, Linda Rabb's former boyfriend. Mortal Stakes. Reilly, Sean. A computer geek who helps unlock SPENSER's computer files. Sudden Mischief. Remmert, Linda. She smuggles SPENSER into Gerry Broz's apartment to secretly view the granny parties. The Widening Gyre. Rentzel. Insurance broker and plaintiff in the Cony Brown case. Sudden Mischief. Reston, Claire. She has her eye on Hawk at The Four Seasons. Small Vices. Reynolds, Dean. Dean of Arts and Sciences. Hush Money. Ricci, Pat. A slugger hired to harass Meade Alexander's campaign workers. The Widening Gyre. Rico. A strong-arm in Luis Deleon's gang. Thin Air. Rich. Jill Joyce's director. Stardust. Vaughn Richard, Lawrence Vaughn. Drunken, unemployed womanizer. He hasn't seen daughter Angela for twenty years. Thin Air. Richard, Mimi. Mother of Angela Richard aka Lisa Belson. Thin Air. Rick. Bartender at Nellies gay club. Widow's Walk. Riggs, Marty. A senior VP, Zenith Meridien Television. Stardust. Rimbaud, Brock. Husband of Tony Marcus' daughter, Jolene. Cold Service. Rimbaud, Jolene nee Marcus. Tony's daughter. Cold Service. Riordan. A mean Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms cop. Valediction. Riordan, Mary. She works at the Massachusetts State Police Office. God Save The Child. Ritchie, Mr.. Assistant manager and security at the New York Hilton. Early Autumn. Roach, Chief. Chief of Police in Higham. He and SPENSER discuss stalker activities. Hush Money. Roberts, Murray. The Central Argus reporter sent to Wheaton to cover other murders. Pale Kings and Princes. Robinson, Fraser W. 'Mr.Confidence' married but turns a trick or two. God Save The Child. Rock (Rocco). Bartender at the Rocco Grotto Italian restaurant. Pastime. Rocky. Security guard at Jerry Costigan's estate at Mill Run. A Catskill Eagle. Rodriguez, Arlene. Case worker, Department of Youth Services. Double Deuce. Rogers, Baily. Police chief in Wheaton, Mass. He is killed. Pale Kings and Princes. Rogers, Brett. The police chief's son who moves produce and cocaine for Esteva. He is shot. Pale Kings and Princes. Rogers, Caroline. The police chief's wife and Wheaton librarian. Pale Kings and Princes. Rojack, Stanley. A well-heeled Boston developer and Jill Joyce's former lover. Stardust. Romero, Det. Sgt. Las Vegas P.D. investigating Shirley Ventura's murder. Chance. Ronan, Francis. Criminal defense lawyer, judge who will do anything to win. Sudden Mischief. Ronan, Jeanette. The judge's second wife and part of the harassment suit against Brad Sterling. Sudden Mischief. Ronnie. He calls in on a radio show about the red rose murders. Crimson Joy. Ronnie or Ronny. Tannenbaum's strong-arm and shooter. Potshot. Rosalita. A Deleon gang member who ties up Lisa Belson. Thin Air. Rose, Melinda. Grandmother of Richard Luther, son of Luther. Cold Service Roselli, Sully. A gofer for the local crook, Joe Broz. The Godwulf Manuscript. Ross, Mrs. The madam who runs the kinky bordello in Providence. Ceremony. Roth, Burton. K.C. Roth's former husband. Hush Money. Roth, K.C.. Susan's friend. She asks SPENSER to get rid of her stalker and comes on strong to him. Hush Money. Roth, Madeleine. Dwayne Woodcock's academic counselor. Playmates. Rowley, Marlene. Hires SPENSER to find out if her husband is having an affair. Bad Business. Rowley, Trenton. Husband of Marlene and CFO at Kinergy. Bad Business. Roy, Manfred. A Ku Klux Klan member. Looking For Rachel Wallace. Roy, Mrs. Manfred Roy's mother who cannot believe that her son is bigoted. Looking For Rachel Wallace. Rudy. American-Indian bartender at the Silver Seas Motel, Barnstable. Promised Land. Rugar, The Gray Man. Professional hit man; expensive and exclusive. He puts three bullets into SPENSER. Small Vices, Cold Service. Russians, The. They are trying to take over in Boston and put SPENSER in their firing line. Chance. Russo. Employed by Russell Costigan in his Connecticut facility and gets his arm broken by Hawk. A Catskill Eagle. Russo. From Middlesex County D.A's office. Playmates, Widow's Walk. S Sal. A Waltham police detective. Bad Business. Salzman, Sandy. Line producer who hires SPENSER to protect Jill Joyce. Stardust. Sammy. Chauffeur to crook Gino Fish. Small Vices. Sampson, Craig. Actor at The Port City Theater who is murderd on stage. Walking Shadow. Samuelson, Lieut. Mark. A Los Angeles investigative cop. A Savage Place, Stardust, Thin Air, Back Story. Samuelson, Ricky. The L.A. cop's son at Fairfax High. Potshot. Sanders, Roger. A friend of Rachel Wallace. Sudden Mischief. Sandy. A girl student who tries to pick up SPENSER in the Pemberton Inn. Small Vices. Santiago, Freddie. Club owner and godfather who wants to control the whole Proctor area. Thin Air. Santoro. Assistant DA, Norfolk County. Widow's Walk. Santos, Bobby. A State cop and part of a stake-out. Promised Land. Sapp, Tedy. Bouncer at the gay bar in Lamarr who watches SPENSER's back during a set up. Hugger Mugger, Potshot. Sara. Producer of the Jimmy Winston radio talk show. Crimson Joy. Scanlan, Chuck (Chuckie). Hired thug and professional assaulter. Widow's Walk. Schlenker. A night guard at Russell Costigan's armory in Connecticut. A Catskill Eagle. Stevie Scott. Played for the Detroit Pistons and switched to Villanova on Dixie Dunham's advice. Playmates. Sedale. African-American bellhop and general odd job man in the Alton hotel. Paper Doll. Selkirk, Naomi. Fund raiser for The Port City Theater. Walking Shadow. Seltzer, Lennie. A bookie who knows about shady deals going down in town. A SPENSER acquaintance. Mortal Stakes, Playmates, Chance. Shaka aka Abner Fancy. Leader of the Dred Scott Brigade. Back Story. Shawcross, Felton. CEO of Soldiers Field Development Ltd. who shoots it out with Spenser and loses. Widow's Walk. Shea, Kevin. Unemployed, he is stalking his ex-girlfriend. SPENSER sorts it out. Hugger Mugger. Sheehan, Officer. Proctor P.D. Thin Air. Shelley. Shaped like a hippo, he's a sidekick of sleazy Harry Cotton. Early Autumn. Shepard, Harvey. A real estate developer in trouble with a loan shark. His wife has left him. Promised Land. Shepard, Millie. Sixteen-year-old daughter of the Shepards. Promised Land. Shepard, Pam. Harvey's wife who is missing. She helps two militant women hold up a bank. Promised Land. Shoney. A security guard at Three Fillies Stables. SPENSER decks him. Hugger Mugger. Shorty aka Kenneth Philchock. A sidekick for bruiser Buster DeMilo. Sudden Mischief. Shutt. The carpenter who replaces Susan Silverman's front door. Crimson Joy. Siegel, Martie. Self described as the world's greatest CPA, he explains the plot details in: Bad Business. Silks, The. Another gang around the area in Double Deuce. Silveria. A young Smithfield cop. God Save The Child. Silver, Daryl (stage name of Daryl Goldman). A friend of Paul Giacoman whose mother was killed by the Dred Scott Brigade. Back Story. Silver, Mark. Personal trainer to Marlene Rowley. Bad Business. Silverman, Susan. SPENSER meets her in God Save The Child where she's with the Smithfield High School Guidance Department and remains with him throughout the series. She can respond to his barbs and humor equally as good as she receives. Sims, Rollie. Oceania Industries security director and mob enforcer. A Savage Place, Stardust. Simmons, Deidre. A friend of Emmerline Washburn, the fifth red rose murder victim. Crimson Joy. Simmons, Herb but actually Simpson. A young guy tailing SPENSER. Hugger Mugger. Simone. Nubian goddess at the front desk of Amir Abdullah's condo. Hush Money. Slade, Deke. Police Captain in Barnstable. Promised Land. Sloan, Candy (Candace). A television investigative reporter, SPENSER is hired to protect her. She is murdered. A Savage Place. Sluggo (Tiny). A three hundred pound slugger, one of Vinnie Morris's men. Pastime. Smith, Linda. Arranges speaking tours for Rachel Wallace. Looking For Rachel Wallace. Smith, Mary nee Toricelli. Wife of Nathan and suspect in his death. Widow's Walk. Smith, Nathan. Banker and murder victim. Widow's Walk. Smithson, Tyler. Separated from Russell Costigan, she lives in Chicago. A Catskill Eagle. Sonny. One of Joe Broz's muscle men. A Godwulf Manuscript. Sonny. Helicopter traffic reporter and friend of Patty Giacomin. Pastime. Soong, Kim Pak aka Velvet. She has a weekly appointment with loan shark Haskell Wechsler. Sudden Mischief. Spag. Uniformed guard at First Mutual Insurance. Looking For Rachel Wallace. Sparks, Ted. Teaches at M.I.T. Suspect in the red rose murders. Crimson Joy. Spellman, Shelley. Supposedly kidnapped by a cult church, she says she joined freely. She can handle business and a gun. Valediction. SPENSER. Robert B. Parker's intrepid Boston Private Eye. He's there all the time. 'Square Jaw'. A picket outside the Belmont Library. Looking For Rachel Wallace. St. Claire, Lisa aka Angela Richard and Det. Frank Belson's second wife who is kidnapped by a former lover. Thin Air. St. Claire, Dr. Madelaine. Beverly Hills psychiatrist who treated Angela Richard who became Lisa and took the doctor's last name. Thin Air. Stabile, Rick. An overweight Red Soxer. Mortal Stakes. Stapleton, Clint. African-American student with a bad disposition who is questioned about Melissa Henderson's murder. Small Vices. Stapleton, Dina. Blonde, tanned and Clint's adoptive mother. Small Vices. Stapleton, Donald. Attorney and CEO of his own company, wife of Dina who adopted Clint. They live in New York. Small Vices. Stegman. From Middlesex County D.A's office. Playmates. Sterling, Brad. Susan Silverman's former husband. He's into harassment, fund raising, money laundering and murder. Sudden Mischief. Steve. One of Julius Ventura's overweight soldiers. Chance. Steven. Madam Patricia Utley's strong-arm. Mortal Stakes, Taming A Sea-Horse, Small Vices. Stevenson, Mary. Felon Michael Mulready's sister. Looking For Rachel Wallace. Stilson, Norma. A friend of Rachel Wallace. Sudden Mischief. Stimpson, Rebecca. Marriage counselor to Emmerline and Raymond Washburn. Crimson Joy. Stratton, Senator Bob. A good senator and friend of Loudon Tripp but after-hours a womanizer and a creep. Paper Doll. Stratton, Laura. The senator's wife who understands his weaknesses. Paper Doll. Stone, Jesse. Chief of Police in Paradise MA, and main character in another series by Parker. Back Story. Suki. A hostess at The Crown Prince Club in St. Thomas, Virgin Islands. Taming A Sea-Horse. Sullivan, Clyde. A Red Sox coach. Mortal Stakes. Summers, Ann. Loudon Tripp's secretary. Paper Doll. Swinny, Det. With the Alton Sheriff's Department who ransacks SPENSER's hotel room. Paper Doll. Sylvia, Jackie. A male detective with the New Bedford P.D. Promised Land. T Tabor, Johnny. A Red Sox switch hitter. Mortal Stakes. Tabor, Mark. Political counselor to the far-left student organization, S.C.A.C.E. The Godwulf Manuscript. Taggert, Clarice. Director of corporate giving at Illinois Federal Bank. Widow's Walk. Tallboy. Drug dealing boyfriend of the murdered Devona Jefferson. Double Deuce. Tannenbaum, Morris. Venture capitalist and also into drugs, whores and numbers. Potshot. Tate. He works in the Russell Costigan complex in Connecticut. A Catskill Eagle. Tatum, Ty-Bop. A shooter for Tony Marcus. Sudden Mischief, Back Story. Cold Service. Tavern Owner. Unnamed, his throat is cut by the Ukranian mobsters. Cold Service Taylor, Bea. Wife of the real estate company owner in Potshot. Taylor, Dolores. An exotic African-American dancer. The third victim in the red rose murders. Crimson Joy. Taylor, Eddie. Pam Shepard picks up this big blond weightlifter. Promised Land. Taylor, J. George. In real estate who, with others is buying up land to make a killing in Potshot. Taylor, John. He gets floored distributing campaign literature for Meade Alexander. The Widening Gyre. Ted. The coffee server at the Washington Deli. Crimson Joy. Teitler, Meredith. A stalking victim who calls SPENSER. Hush Money. Temple, Lilian. Professor of feminist studies. Hush Money. Terry. Bernard J. Fortunato's girlfriend in Las Vegas. Potshot. Ticknor, John. A rep. for the company that publishes Rachel Wallace. Looking For Rachel Wallace, A Catskill Eagle. Tillis, Rev. Orestes. Head of the Community Action Committee in Double Deuce. Tillman, Professor. From the Law School, he chairs the tenure committee. Hush Money. Thomas, Linda. SPENSER dates her. She's in the ad agency across the street from his office. Valediction, Stardust, Pastime, Sudden Mischief. Timmons, Brett. Employee relations director who tries to eject Rachel Wallace from First Mutual Insurance. Looking For Rachel Wallace. Tom. Bartender at the gay bar, The Odds End, in Bay Village. God Save The Child. Tom. He's about to pick up Susan Silverman in a bar when SPENSER walks in Looking For Rachel Wallace. Tommy. A Boston cop who responds to the Babe Loftus murder scene. Stardust. Toricelli, Mary. She married Nathan Smith and is a suspect in his death. Widow's Walk. Tower, Carl. University head of security handling the robbery of the manuscript. The Godwulf Manuscript. Tracey, Wendell B. Station manager at the Los Angeles TV station where Candy Sloan works. A Savage Place. Trask, Chief George. Smithfield police chief, a drinker, corrupt and hates SPENSER. God Save The Child. Trenton, Reverend. An African-American citizen concerned about the red rose murders. Crimson Joy. Tripp, Dr. He examines K.C. Roth after she had been raped. Hush Money. Tripp, Loudon. He hires SPENSER to find the murderer of his wife Olivia. His checks bounce. His portfolio is empty. Paper Doll. Tripp, Loudon Jr. (Chip). Son of Loudon Tripp with an attitude. Paper Doll. Tripp, Meredith. Loudon Tripp's daughter. Paper Doll. Tripp, Olivia. Wife of Loudon. Paper Doll Trish. Clint Stapleton's girlfriend. Small Vices. Tsyklins'kyj, Vanko. Soldier in the Ukrainian mafia, titular head of Marshport. Killed by Hawk. Cold Service. Turcotte, Little Joe. A soldier for the mob. A Savage Place. Turpin, Tom. Public relations director, Oceania Industries. A Savage Place. Tuttle, Mr.. He questions Lieut. Quirk about the recent racial murders. Crimson Joy. Tyler, Brinkman "Brink". Financial advisor to Mary Smith. Widow's Walk. U Upper, Dennis. Husband of Nancy; Susan Silverman's friend. Paper Doll. Upper, Nancy. Wife of Dennis; Susan Silverman's friends Paper Doll. Utley, Patricia. A high class New York madam. Linda Rabb worked for her. Mortal Stakes, Ceremony, Taming A Sea-Horse, Playmates, Small Vices. V Valdez, Eric. The reporter murdered while doing a story on the cocaine operation in Wheaton. Mass. Pale Kings and Princes. Vance, Fat Willie. He and three others waylay SPENSER. They shoot it out. Valediction. Vance, Marcy. Lawyer who believes Ellis Alves was framed. Small Vices. Vega, Richie. He kidnaps Patty Giacomin. Early Autumn. Ventura, Iris. Julius' older wife and Shirley's mother who kept her under lock and key until she married. Chance. Ventura, Julius. Local thug who hires SPENSER to find his son-in-law, the money carrier. Chance. Ventura, Shirley. Iris and Julius Ventura's daughter who ends up raped and strangled. Chance. Vic. Bouncer and part owner of The Starlight Lounge. Chance. Vicki. Receptionist/secretary to Mark Ratcliff. Potshot. Vince. The overweight slugger who protects Hal, the buyer of young girls. Ceremony. Vincent, Louis. Stockbroker who has just dumped his girlfriend K.C. Roth. Hush Money. Vinnie. Stable owner and TV watcher. God Save The Child. Violet. A pimp. He handled Donna Burlington aka Linda Rabb in New York's east village. Mortal Stakes. Virgie. Bartender at the Reservoir Court Motel, Wheaton. Pale Kings and Princes. Vogel, Dr. Chairman of the English Department at the University. The Godwulf Manuscript. Vonnie. She works at the Columbia County Sheriff's Department. Hugger Mugger. W Wagner, Dr. He attends Caroline Rogers after her husband was murdered. Pale Kings and Princes. Wagner, Harold. He taught Dwayne Woodcock Black History at Taft University. Playmates. Wagner, Tammy. aka "Wags" at high school with Mary Toricelli. Widow's Walk. Walden, Shelley. A cop who SPENSER worked with in the old days. The Judas Goat. Walker, Brad. Athletic Director at Taft University. Playmates. Walker, Dean. Chief of Police in Potshot. Walker, Dixie (Frances). A topless cocktail waitress helping SPENSER on Meeker's background. Chance. Walker, Judy. Police chief's wife. Potshot. Wallace, Rachel. SPENSER is hired to protect this gay lecturer but she is kidnapped. Looking For Rachel Wallace, A Catskill Eagle, Stardust, Sudden Mischief. Wally. Owner of Wally's lunch in Wheaton. Pale Kings and Princes. Walsh, Melanie. She distributes Meade Alexander campaign literature. The Widening Gyre. Walters, Robert 'Walt'. Prentice Lamont's close friend. Hush Money. Wanda. A hooker in Bay Village. Chance. Washburn, Emmeline. A school teacher, the fifth victim in the red rose murders. Crimson Joy. Washburn, Raymond. The estranged husband of the murdered Emmerline. Crimson Joy. Washburn, Sally. A baby sitter for Patty Giacomin's son, Paul. Early Autumn. Washington, Jack. A reporter at the Boston Globe who helps SPENSER. Mortal Stakes. Wasserman, Phyllis. Human resources director in Louis Vincent's office. Hush Money. Weatherwax, John aka Jackie Wax. Works for Mr. Milo procuring young girls for prostitution. Taming A Sea-Horse. Wells, Julie. Sister of bigot Lawrence English and intimate of Rachel Wallace. Looking For Rachel Wallace. Wechsler, Haskell. A loan shark who launders money through Brad Sterling's fund-raising activities. Sudden Mischief. West, Holly. An African-American Red Sox catcher. Mortal Stakes. Westin, Abe. Media consultant on Meade Alexander senate run. The Widening Gyre. Whistle. A member of The Crockettes, a female gang in Double Deuce. Whitfield, Warren. Bank president and money launderer and gets young girls in return. Taming A Sea-Horse. Wilson, Commissioner Pat. Lieut. Quirk's superior, Boston P.D. Crimson Joy. Winston, Bullard. Cult church leader, drug runner and money launderer. Valediction. Winston, Jimmy. Host of a Boston radio talk show. Crimson Joy. Witherspoon, Race. A top model photographer. God Save The Child, Widow's Walk. Woodcock, Dwayne. On the basketball team at Taft University. Point shaver from the meanest of ghettos, cannot read or write and unprepared for the future. Playmates. Woodson, Dr. He does medical work at the Smithfield P.D. when required. God Save The Child. Wozak. Det. Frank Belson thinks he may have kidnapped his wife. Thin Air. Wu, Lonnie. Port City restaurant owner, gang and soldier co-ordinator. Found dead on the beach. Walking Shadow. Wu, Rickie. Lonnie Wu's self-centered and spoiled wife. Walking Shadow. Wyatt, Cord. Gay and married to Walter Clive's daughter, Stonie. Hugger Mugger. Wyatt, Stonie. Walter Clive's eldest married daughter who services men at truck stops. Hugger Mugger. Y Yan. A Vietnamese kid who has been sent to shoot SPENSER. Walking Shadow. Yates, Capt. He takes over the case from Lieut. Quirk. The Godwulf Manuscript. Young, Nancy. Professor at Taft University in the early 1960's. Back Story. Yvonne. Hawk's stewardess friend who has an apartment in Boston. A Catskill Eagle. Z Zabriskie, Vera. Jill Joyce's mother who drinks in a canyon close to San Diego. Stardust. Zabriskie, William. Jill Joyce's father who lives in Hollywood. Stardust. Zachary. Member of the Liberty terrorist group. A Judas Goat. Zeecond, Marvin. A movie industry agent. A Savage Place. Zifkind, Ray. A west coast mob representative. A Savage Place. Ziggy (aka Sigmund Czernak). Mob underling married to Bonnie Karnovsky. Back Story. Character Count (from The Godwulf Manuscript to Cold Service) There are (891) individual characters, although various aliases and unnamed persons make the count unreliable. In addition to these there are: In Potshot, The Dell organization with 40 members In Double Deuce, the gangs - The Hobarts, The Crockettes, The Silks, The Dillard Street Posse. Assuming 10 characters in each gang making a total of 40. In Chance, there are two Russians after SPENSER and the Russian mob is trying to take over the Boston territory. A total of 12 is assumed. In Cold Service the wife and two children of Luther Gillespie who were killed are not named, nor is the tavern owner whose throat is cut. This makes a Grand Total of (987) or thereabouts.